the new kid
by straightupMoGkilla
Summary: the story of my OC ...what will happen when a new kid shows up and an accident happens,read to find out as the gang experiences new adventures with their new companion
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

jakes P.O.V

today was my first day of school at Whitchapel. my family had moved here after my dad died in iraq. so today was going to suck ,because i'm not going to know one person i got out of bed anyway,i got dressed in my normal jeans and a DC t-shirt.i had somewhat long curly hair so i always wore a flat-bill hat to make my brown hair not a mess.i went downstairs grabbed my bag,a piece of toast and my skateboard.i wasn't in a rush but i wanted to get to school early because i heard they have a dope 9 stair with i don't really trust handrails because when i was 13 i nutted myself on one.

i got to school with about 30 min. till school starts so i dropped my bag off at the bottom of the set and made my way up the stairs.i had about 10 feet to roll before i had to either grind the rail or ollie the stairs.i decided for my first trick i would do an ollie 180 to a boardslide on the rail.i ran up and hopped onto my board and ollied i did the 180 perfect and landed the boardslide. my landing was pretty ruff but i stuck about 20 min. i decided to just do one more trick because i didnt want to get all sweaty.i decided that for my last trick i would do one more trick. people were starting to pull into the parking lot so i need to hurry.

i rode up fast doing a nose manuall,then nollying up to a backside grind then a kickflip to end it. i did everything perfectly until the kickflip when some dick in a mustang and his friends all laughed as i fell and my board slid out into the parking lot .he said "oops" then drove up and ran over my heart course many people would say "its just a skateboard".but thats not just a skateboard ,it was my nyjah banner by nyjah huston himself.i ran over and picked up the two broken pieces.  
i looked up at the prick who was now getting out of his car and getting high fives from all his that moment the principle opened the doors to thigh school and i turned around to go get my bag.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
jakes P.O.V  
well already my day was to a horrible start and i new it could only get worse.i pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket that said my locker number and combination.i was locker #146.i walked to my locker pissed,when i finally got my locker to open i threw my broken skateboard in the bottem and hung my backpack up getting my books i was getting my books out of my locker i heard two people arguing i looked to my right and saw to guys getting into their lockers which were right next mine.i heard one say "benny, thats stupid just because theres a cat women doesnt mean there should be an iron woman".the one so called benny then replied "how is that stupid E i mean "his eyes got real big like he had an idea."we should have our own super women".the guy sighed and said "we pretty much do " .

i took this opportunity to introduce myself ."hey "i said to both of them the one facing benny turned and smiled ."hi im ethan "he said sticking out his hand."im jake taking his hand and shaking it."and this is benny " ethan explained."hey" i said to beofre he could say anything ethan said "wow your being nice to us that's weird" i said he replied saying "well were nerds we don't have that many friends"."i understand im kinda a nerd too."well welcome jake to the nerd realm" benny said with his arms out stretched like we were in Narnia."is that good " i asked , ethan just replied with "with benny,probably not".i benny gasped "i have an idea sleepover at ethans house tomorrow".

so here we are, ethan, benny ,and i hanging out in ethans room on a friday night." so guys are we gonna pull an all nighter" i asked enthusiastically .ethan and benny looked at each other then at me and as one said "oh yeah".then the doorbell rang and ethan said "sarahs here".then we heard ethans mom open the door and say "oh hi sarah " then she yelled up "by ethan were leaving we'll be back around 12"and with that ethans mom and dad left to go door opened and in the door stood a girl who i guess is named sarah .she asked "hey ethan wheres jane "he scrunched his eyebrows for a second than his eyes got real big ."oh mom forgot jane went to her friends house tonight","oh" was sarahs only was quite for a minute then i offered "do you guys wanna go ding-dong-ditching".everybody smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
jakes P.O.V

so i dont how but i got tricked into doing the first house.i guess i should have been a little bit suspicious when they "randomly" chose this house but it hadnt crossed me as i strode across the lawn up to the brick house ethan,benny,and sarah were all hiding in the woods across the street from the house.i crept onto the wooden porch which slightly creeked under my i trudged on ,all the lights were off in the house so i guessed they were asleep.i rang the doorbell three times and bolted for my life.i was running pretty fast but i turned around as i reached the street to see the door open and a very pissed blonde girl looked around and spotted me ,she then ..hissed?

it didn't matter right now because she walked out of the house and closed the door.i turned and kept running faster than before ,i heard my friends laughing and i was too until i got slammed from felt like i had just gotten hit by a car ,i struggled to stay conscious .as my vision became blurry i could see the blonde girl leaning over me then she bent down and i felt an extremely sharp pain in my neck like somebody stabbed me,i wanted to scream but i couldn't do anything but roll around on the ground at hyper i heard my friends screaming as my blonde was almost sucked out of the pain was too much for me to handle and i passed out .

i guess i wasn't passed out for long because when i woke i was still outside but now i was leaning up against something i coughed and started rubbing my eyes to wake up when i looked up and blinked a couple times i realized that everyone was standing around me when ethan say that i was awake he said "dude i am so sorry its all my fault",and somebody else's" benny said with a hint of madness in his voice as he starred at the just replied " his fault for doing it".then everybody started to fight.

i reached for my neck where pain had been ,all i could feel was two small the weird thing was i couldn't feel my pulse.i started to panic and i kept searching my neck for a pulse than i checked my ,"umm guys am i dead" everybody stopped talking and looked at me .benny said "well technically no",technically" i asked ."ill explain " sarah said as she explained my very serious condition.


End file.
